


Longing

by MaCcallausse_Macy



Series: Couple Of F*ck Ups [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Part of my serie where there is two Shepards, attempt at flirting, mention of shakarian with the other shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcallausse_Macy/pseuds/MaCcallausse_Macy
Summary: Sheila Shepard has been struggling during the Reaper War, she is shutting down. Her sister is about to send her the one thing she needs, Liara.This was inspired by the fact that Liara, even romanced, acts a bit cold during ME3 and i wanted to fix it.





	Longing

Rannoch had been a mess, with the Quarians' back stabbing, the revelations and grief it was no surprise that the Shepards had it rought. They managed to keep a composure in front of the crew but the close circle could tell that something was clearly wrong.

« Does this unit had a soul ? »

This sentence would forever be burned into both of their minds, the innocent question that had lead to a devastating war between creators and creations, a war felt bittersweet. At least now Quarians and Geths would work together and try to live in harmony, if the war against the reapers wasn't lost that is.

Sheila had been the one to take it the hardest.Legion and her had a connection right from the start and she took him in when everyone was warry of him being a Geth. It was like, to her, he had always belonged there. It didn't matter if carrying a piece of her N7 armor had been odd, to her it was an honor. He had held so much respect for her and she had taken such a liking to him.

Having found him again brought back a little piece of herself she had been missing while on earth, her crew was like her family and Legion was part of it.  
It was the breaking point for her. She had hold it in ever since earth but now it was too much, she was overwhelmed and couldn't stand back up, at least not on her own, not this time.

Jane was lost, not knowing how to be there for her sister, she herself felt drained and only had a glimmer of hope left in her.  
That's why her feet drove her to the one person she hoped could help, Liara.

When she had first entered in the shadowbroker's office she had been amazed about the ingenuity, all the screen displaying informations, the terminal giving out all relevant conversations needed and a little Glyph on the side. How a drone like Glyph managed to be so cute was beyond her.  
But now with all the weariness in her bones and the sleepless nights, she felt personaly attacked by the lights coming from the screens, even the cute Glyph coudln't sooth her.  
Liara had not noticed her entering, too engrossed in her work, so Jane decided to take a deep breath and put her hand on Liara to get her full attention.  
Liara looked at her, a genuine smile on her face. Even thought she must have been working endless hours she was always there for her friends.

« Liara there was something I wanted to discuss with you » Jane hoped her voice didn't betray her and let any of her own suffering show, but from the worring look building up on Liara's face it seemed that she failed. Not caring about letting her fatigue show, she let herself fall into the nearest chair, a sigh escaping from her mouth as she felt the relief in her legs, tension was present in all of her body. « Look I know i shouldn't intervine in yours and Sheila's relationship, I'll be the remaining CO and no one wants that. Sheila is in dear need of support Liara, your support. I know she acts tough like nothing affects her but she has locked herself up and i'm out of ways to get her to come out. I've never seen her like this, not even when dad passed away. »

If Liara was surprised by the admission, she didn't show it. She lean on her desk, crossing her arms, she seemed deep in thoughts. She let a couple of seconds pass by before formulating her thoughts.

“Shouldn't it be better to let her breath and collect herself? I don't want to add to the burden already present on her shoulders.... I doubt having to be someone's partner right now is the solution, I prefer to make things easy for her”

“To be honest with you, we are past easy and smooth. She is wearing herself thin, taking on too much and not letting anyone in. What she needs is a sense of normality in her life, away from this war even if it's just for a second. You are the only person in her life that makes her wants to go on, that gives her hope for the futur. Ever since she meet you, I've never seen her so happy, and the more time goes on the stronger she feels about you, I can tell that you are it for her.” 

When Shepard looked up, she could see the emotions in Liara's eyes, the guilt, the love and the happiness that her words brought to the Asari. Liara might have gain in self confidence but deep down she still was the sweet innocent doctor they found trapped in a dig site, the same woman who wore her heart on her sleeve.  
Her job was done, she left the Asari knowing she will do what her heart longed for. Jane left to find her own lover, give both of them a break, enjoy each other's company. Afterall there is so much calibrations that can be done in one day.

\-----------------------------------

Contrary to popular beliefs, Sheila Shepard was not an unwavering soldier, each wound, each broken bone and every death she felt them all. It didn't matter if she wasn't the one receiving them.  
Having lost so many lives to the reapers, faceless innocent lives had already been a burden on her shoulders, but her crew, her family, losing them was the hardest thing she'd ever face.  
Legion's death was so unexpecteded he had so much to look forward to, independence, growth, emotions and freedom. And he'd never get to experience any of it, he had sacrificed himself for his people, she could understand it.  
But understanding didn't make the pain go away and sitting by herself on her bed wasn't helping.  
She barely registered the sound of her door opening, she did feel two hands landing on each side of her head, forcing her to look at the intruder. She had hoped to meet those familiar blue eyes when she looked up. That piercing gaze could read her like no others, it still made her feel warm inside.

“Shepard you shouldn't wallow in sadness, at least not by yourself” Liara's voice barely above a whisper, talking like she would a frightened animal.

Sheila couldn't help seeking Liara's warmth as she leaned her head in one of her hands, her scent was almost intoxicating.

“Oh, how i've missed you” she whispered, her lips lingering near her wrist, the ghost of a kiss lingered there.

“ I know I haven't been the most present bondmate, I wrongly thought that you might need space but I can now see my mistake” A hint of regret could be heard in Liara's voice, she took in her surroundings. It was as if a storm had come into the room, it was so unlike her Shepard to let it get so out of hand. She should have known that she was needed, that her presence was longed for as much as her desire to be there.

“I miss you everytime I don't have you in my sights, not knowing your whereabouts makes my heart ache. You have become my everything and it's the most frightfull thing that's ever happened to me, yes even with everything we've been through”

There it was, the light in the tunnel, Sheila's light was slowly coming back to her. The weight on her shoulder lessen, her heart feeling warmth at last. It was like Liara had chassed all her demons away, now in her lover's presence she finaly felt at ease, hope blooming back again.

“So you're saying that you love me but I'm also the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?” Shepard a sad smile gracing her features, one of her eyebrows raised slightly.

“Godess.... I really am bad at this aren't I?” Liara chuckled making Sheila smile at her.

“I've heard worst” 

“Well I might not be a justificar but I do hope a shadowbroker is enough for you” Liara was now giggling.

Shepard groaned at this, putting her head in her hands, her cheeks getting rosy.  
“Don't listen to what Jane says, I did not flirt with Samara! I was in awe of her oath and loyalty, it's all!” Sheila explained, feeling the fire in her cheeks.

“Hmmm, hmmm” she nodded, lowering her head next to Sheila's, her lips brushing Sheila's ear “I trust you, but i'm the only Asari that is allowed in your pretty little head” she whispered, sending shivers down Shepard's back.

They both shared a knowing glance, both not even trying to hide their smiles, letting their emotions free. Here together, it was like time had stopped in the Galaxy.


End file.
